memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Perrin Landover
Perrin Landover was a female human in the 24th century. Biography Early Life She was born in London, Great Britain on Earth, the first of two daughters. Her mother and younger sister, Nanda Landover, left London when Perrin was fourteen, leaving her to live alone with her abusive father. ( ) Perrin attended Skidmore University in New York State. ( ) Career and Courtship :The comic story ''Enter the Wolves and the Strange New Worlds 10 short story "The Smell of Dead Roses" present differing and contradictory versions of the period leading up to Perrin's marriage to Sarek.'' "Enter the Wolves" and Perrin.]] Perrin was a xeno-linguist, who had met Vulcan Ambassador Sarek at a diplomatic circa 2326. She had asked for and was granted an interview with the ambassador, and the two met regularly during the following year. Sarek surprised her by opening up about his loneliness following the death of his wife, Amanda Grayson, and eventually asked her to share his life. The two were wed in 2327, in a ceremony attended by Leonard McCoy, though not by Sarek's son, Spock. ( ) "The Smell of Dead Roses" Perrin first met Sarek and his wife Amanda when she was fourteen, after accidentally running into them in Regent's Park in London. Perrin was taken by the Vulcan's calm, and followed his career and life from afar, eventually pursuing a degree in xenodiplomacy at Berkeley. She attended the funeral of Amanda in San Francisco, where she re-introduced herself to Sarek. She later became the ambassador's intern, then his personal assistant. Finally, the two were married. ( ) Marriage Shortly after their wedding, Perrin learned that the Cardassians in attendance at a peace summit on Vulcan Space Central were planning some type of subterfuge. She confronted Cardassian Ambassador Lorjek, who took her captive in order to save his mission. She was later retrieved from the Cardassians' vessel by Spock and security chief Suven. ( ) Following their marriage, Perrin moved into the family estate on Vulcan. She found the environment of Vulcan similar to that of Death Valley on Earth. Fond of mint tea, she discovered that Vulcans also had a substance they called mint, but it was nothing like the mint on Earth. ( ) Perrin took to cultivating roses on Sarek's estate, just as Amanda had before her, as a way of honoring her memory. ( ) Perrin and Spock The relationship between Perrin and her stepson Spock was strained from nearly the beginning, in part because she was so much younger than both Sarek and Spock himself. Matters were made worse when Spock publically challenged Sarek's position toward the Cardassian Union. Angered by his lack of respect, Perrin gave Spock an ultimatum: apologize to Sarek, or he would no longer be welcome in Sarek's home. Spock responded that he would not trouble her by visiting the home in Shi'Kahr again. ( ; ) :In ''Enter the Wolves, Spock says Perrin is young enough to be his great-granddaughter. Given a birthdate of 2230 for Spock, this would suggest Perrin was likely born no earlier than the 2280s.'' Later Years In the mid 2360s, Sarek began to suffer from Bendii Syndrome. By 2366 he was starting to lose control of his emotions, displaying brief and intense flashes of anger. During final negotiations with the Legarans, Sarek was forced to mind meld with Captain Jean-Luc Picard in order to maintain his emotional control. Following the conference, Picard made a point to tell Perrin that Sarek loved her very much. ( }}) By early 2368, the disease had progressed, and Sarek was living in seclusion in his Vulcan estate, with Perrin as his caretaker and protector. Perrin was upset that Spock had left for Romulus without coming to see his father one last time beforehand. Sarek died shortly afterward. ( ) After Sarek's death, Perrin gave a Vulcan book that Sarek owned to Picard. While Picard was not fluent in the Vulcan language, thanks to his mind meld Picard was able to gain some understanding of some of the words in the book. ( ). Perrin was on hand at the opening of the Sarek School of Diplomacy and Ambassadorial Studies. ( ) :Perrin's surname was established in "The Smell of Dead Roses." Appendices Connections * Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Linguists Category:23rd century births